fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Lip
is a Tulip Fairilu belonging to the Flower Fairilu species. She is the main character in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. In her human form, she is named . She is voiced by Yumiri Hanamori in the anime. Appearance Lip is a Fairilu fairy. She has wings colored in three gradient colors of pink, yellow, and light blue. She has white skin, pink eyes, rosy cheeks, long pointy ears, and pink hair with curled pigtails that are shoulder-length. She wears a light pink fairy cap on her head with a pink bow attached; matching her hair. She has pink heart-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a bell dress with a white blouse, green collar, and a pink flower skirt with green stockings and pink fairy shoes. When she was a baby, Lip wore the same pink hat, but was smaller and had no ribbon. Also, she had only two strands of bangs on her head. Her pigtails were two curled round buns. She didn't wear her earrings. She only wore a white sleeveless dress and had no shoes yet. Her wings were small pink wings. In ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum'', Lip wears a pink sleeveless dress with triangle skirt flairs and a green back ribbon. She does not wear stockings and only wears green fairy shoes on her feet. She wears no hat but has a set of flower decors on her hair and two under each ears. Her pigtails are tied together with green leaves. She has pink flower earrings on her ears. In her human form, Lip doesn't wear her hat. Instead, she has her signature pink ribbon worn on the right side of her head. She wears a pink sleeveless dress with a green collar. She has small yellow flowers around her skirt. She wears long green socks and pink shoes with a tulip decor on each pair, and wears white ruffles on each of her ankles. In her Fairilu Diva form, Lip's hair is released and wears no hat. Instead, she wears a golden tiara on her head. Her two parts of her hair are tied into braids. Her hair is adorned with small blue flowers. She wears flower earrings with stripes on it. She wears a pink choker on her neck. She wears a long dress, with a big 'v' on the middle of her top, with a pink shirt tucked inside it. There is a half of the gradient color of pink on her skirt. She also has a green ribbon attached behind her dress. Fairilu Key Lip's Fairilu Key is colored pink. The handle is outlined and heart shaped, with a tulip flower crest inside, adorned by a green gem. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital 'F' placed on its long side. In Magic Mirror, when enlarged, her key has a slightly deeper color of pink with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the tulip flower crest is placed on a golden base. Personality Lip cries easily, but she has a kind heart. She does not give up and can use very powerful Fairilu Magic. She also likes to help people in need. She wishes to make people smile with her song, thus dreams to become an idol. She is in love with a human named Nozomu (who appears as a Fairilu named Drop in the third season). She keeps the fact that she is Yumiri a secret from Nozomu because she wants to protect Nozomu's heart and thinks he will be disappointed if he knows that she is actually Yumiri. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, she acts like Spica's younger sister. Her dream has also changed from being an idol to being a cupid, hoping to support others' love. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Lip was part of the new generation of Fairilus in the recent Birth Festival. While the other Fairilus become born all over the land, Lip did not and remained in her budded state. In fact, she was the only Fairilu who wasn't born. She then receives a telepathic calling from Fairilu Gole, the Fairilu Overseer, who guides her to open the door before her and become born into the world. She tries to open the door, but could not and cries. Just then, she sees a human overlooking her through a doorway view and tries to cheer Lip up and smiles at her. Regaining her confidence, Lip manages to open the door and becomes born into the world. Lip later enrolls in Saint Fairilu School. She becomes friends with Sumire and Himawari, and later with Rose. During her first lesson (flying), she is unable to fly, but Sumire and Himawari help her and she is then able to fly. Later during the lesson, she saves Akiakane from falling after he crashes into a tree. She lives in a tulip-shaped house with her pet Powawa. Her dream is that one day she would meet that same human, that same boy that she saw when she was unborn. She became enamored to him because of his kindness gesture he had. Curious, she set her mind to meet that human so that she could get to know him, and become friends. In season 2 episode 44, Lip meets Gardenia in her dream and they sing the Song of Regeneration together. Lip is then appointed to replace Gardenia and be the next Fairilu Diva. As a Fairilu Diva needs to love everything, loving someone especially is not allowed. Thus, Lip quitted being buddies with Nozomu and also decided to quit being an idol as Yumiri Hanasaki. In episode 51 (final episode), Lip sings the song with Gardenia to heal Sui, and in the process Gardenia is also healed. Thankfully, Lip doesn't need to be the Fairilu Diva, so she becomes buddies with Nozomu once again and returns to her idol career. ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~'' TBA Trivia *Lip's name is based on the tulip flower, by taking "Lip" off from the end of the name. **Lip's name in her human form is one word off from her voice actor's name, . Gallery Official Artwork Fa-01.png|Official artwork. Lip officialart.png|Official artwork of Lip with her Fairilu Key. SCR2017rilurilufairilu.png|Official artwork from the 32nd Sanrio Character Ranking. SCR2018rilurilufairilu.png|Official artwork from the 33rd Sanrio Character Ranking. RRFSCR2019entry22.png|Official artwork from the 34th Sanrio Character Ranking. Lip-anime.png|Old anime render with previous wing colors. Lip 2nd anime render.png|Another anime render. Lip S2.png|Lip wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Lip Season 3.png|Lip holding a tulip. 1535590794887.png|Season 3 Lip. Lip game.png|Render from Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Lip-3DS-1.png|A 3D render of Lip in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Lip-3DS-2.png|Another 3D render of Lip in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. 610xDseK46L._SX342_.jpg|Lip is on the bottom right Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 347198571-17.png|Lip and Rose in the opening. File:Baby Lip.png|Lip as an unborn Fairilu. Fairilubabies2.png|Lip as an unborn Fairilu. 2 Lip Born.png|Lip after being born. Lip Wondering.png|Lip wondering where Nozomu is. Sleeping Lip.png|Lip sleeping in her bed. Lipmagic.png|Lip's magic sequence. Fairilu Bijou.png|Lip getting her first Bijou ― a Happinelu Bijou. Flower Fairilus.png|Lip with other Fairilus. Lip 5.jpg|Lip wearing accesories. Lip's Magic Attempt.png|Lip trying to cast magic... Rippujan.png|Close up of Lip smiling. Lip in the Distance.png|Lip looking into the distance. 34829058902.png|Lip and Rose. Feri.png|Lip and Rose looking at something. 677t88yr8.png|Lip imitating Rose. Vcdrtugh.png|Lip and Rose shouting. 4384978tgfj.png|Excited Lip, alongside with Azami and Rose. Makfdvj34.png|Determined Lip, with other Fairilus behind looking confused. Aferq290n7tq.png|Lip and Anchusa casting magic together. Lipcostume1.png|Lip's flower themed costume. Lipcostume2.png|Lip's moon and star themed costume. Lipcostume3.png|Lip's mermaid themed costume. Lipcostume4.png|Lip's clover themed costume. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Screenshot_2017-07-08-10-16-52.png|Lip's cute smile. Lkajd ve;or.png|Lip and other Fairilus posing. Alfaouhdj.png|Baby Lip holding her Fairilu Key. Screenshot_2017-07-15-20-52-53.png|Angry Lip. Screenshot_2017-07-14-22-58-20.png|Happy Lip. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-03-15.png|Lip's human form with glasses. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-19-25.png|Lip sings at Episode 15. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-13-13.png|Lip greets Nozomu. Screenshot_2017-07-14-23-22-49.png|Lip at her radio station. Dfahjdsvhds234.png|Shocked Lip and Rin. Screenshot_2017-11-12-12-31-17.png|Lip and her pudding. Screenshot_2017-11-12-12-31-24.png|Lip cried. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-13-31.png|Lip and Amemi. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-17-56.png|Lip and a dragon. Screenshot 2017-11-19-11-23-26.png|Lip in Spider's room. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-24-35.png|Lip got affected by black magic unexpectedly by opening a book. Screenshot 2017-11-19-11-27-00.png|Lip under a black magic. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-26-10.png|Under a black magic. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-32-31.png|Lip is turning back to normal. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-17-34.png|Lip listening to a rock. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-18-22.png|Lip and Rose. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-27-39.png|Lip and her friends in the cafeteria. DVgKrrZVMAEysMJ.jpg|Lip meeting Gardenia in her dream. 98548796923854bd.jpeg|Lip transforms into Fairilu Diva. DVlT5JaUQAIKX 8.jpg|Lip transforms into Fairilu Diva. 2 F12ee66aceadfdca.jpg|Lip and Nozomu (in his Fairilu form). Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Lip with Arisu and other Fairilus. DhbIQUcUEAASn7E.jpg|Lip holding Arisu's hand, alongside with Spica. DhbIQUcUcAAoo14.jpg|Lip having tea party with Sumire and Himawari. Dktp8BVU4AAB2DF.jpg|Lip and Rin offering some cookies. DkyXhAyU8AAlucL.jpg|Lip and Anchusa. 7cafc43e3cc4148e.png|Lip and Drop. 1a742261c2d943e6.png|Lip and Drop the loving couple. A84bfec16ec6ecd4.png|Lip and Drop the loving couple. 2 Ahjdsgk.png|Lip beside Ageha. Screenshot 2019-01-08-17-48-38.png|Lip watching Anchusa. Book Illustrations A1ZobNn-5oL.jpg|Front cover of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Party with Everyone. Lip's Birthday Cover.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Lip's Birth. Rilu Secretpedia.jpg|Front cover of Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. 2678.jpg|An illustration from Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Flower Fairilu Category:Main Character